L'Année Du Drame
by Siriusly-sweetheart
Summary: Quand même avec toute la bonne foi du monde tout vas mal à Poudlard, entre la guerre qui s'annonce rude en épreuve et les élèves qui se mènent la vie dur entre eux, la vie n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir dans cette école


_Disclaimer_

: Tous les personnages ici présents ainsi que les lieux (la plupart) sont la propriété de Madame J. K. Rowling

 _Résumé_ : Quand même avec toute la bonne foi du monde tout vas mal a Poudlard, entre la guerre qui s'annonce dur en épreuve et les élèves qui se mènent la vie dur entre eux, la vie n'est par toujours une partie de plaisir dans cette école

 _NDA_ : _Salut tout le monde, me voici ici aujourd'hui avec vous pour vous partager ma première fan fiction! J'espère que je ne vous aimerai bien en tout cas je l'espère. L'histoire ce passera au temps des maraudeurs: et sincèrement il aura un peu de tout, de l'action, de la violence et quelques sortilèges impardonnables par-ci par-là mais surtout une bonne dose d'amour._ _Le rythme sera irrégulier malheureusement et j'en suis extrêmement désolé (maudite scolarité T-T) sur ce bonne lecture!_

 **L'Année Du Drame**

 _Chapitre 1_

 **A Gryffindor would die for you, a Slytherin would kill for you , a Hufflepuff would die with you, a Ravenclaw would figure out a solution where no one dies.**

Lily Evans se réveilla très tôt aujourd'hui, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup car c'était elle d'habitude la dernière à se lever, elle souffla un bon coup en se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, si un jour elle devra se marier son pauvre marie dormira parterre de peur de se réveiller avec les pieds de sa chère et tendre sur sa tête, elle se releva doucement et replaça bien sa tête dans le bon cote du lit (à son inverse) puis fixa le plafond blanc de son dortoir:

Alice? appela la jeune fille mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse

Mary?… Dorcas?

Personne, d'un coup Lily se releva et posa ses pieds aux sols et elle fut choquée de voir que personne n'était dans son lit, elle regarda les lits vide une dizaine de seconde sans bouger puis se dépêcha de prendre son réveille entre les mains

Mais quelle heure il est bon sang? Peut-être que je suis en retard en cours se dit-elle en lisant l'heure inscrite

Mais elle fut une deuxième fois choquée de voir qu'il n'était que 2h du matin, puis d'un coup tout lui revient en tête, elle sauta d'un bon de son lit et enfila ses pantoufles à tête de grenouille que Dorcas détestait et sorti en courant vers du dortoir avant de dévaler les escaliers.

Son seul reflexe en arrivant à la salle commune était de se plaquer la paume de sa main violemment contre son front et de souffler un bon coup pour évacuer son soudain stresse en voyant la vue qui s'offrait à elle, Alice était sur les genoux de Frank par terre qui lui était adossé au grand canapé de la salle commune, Dorcas elle, avait la tête posé sur l'épaule de Remus qui lui avait son bras autour du cou de la jeune fille et sa tête du l'épaule de Sirius qui lui-même avait la tête sur celle de mary et tout ça sur ce tout petit canapé de trois place qui était entouré de bouteilles de bierre au beurre toutes vides, mais ce qui attira le plus son attention c'était Potter qui lui s'était endormi sur le petit fauteuil rouge de la sale, cigarette à la main. Elle voulait les étriper tous un par un surtout Potter qui était censé être Préfet-en-chef avec elle et Remus qui lui était … Argh … elle allait clairement les tuer pour tout ce bazar.

POTTER! JE VAIS TE TUER C'EST QUOI TOUT CE BAZAR hurla Lily

Lily … arrête de crier Dit doucement Dorcas

QUE J'ARRETE DE CRIER! TU AS VU L'ETAT DE LA SALLE COMMUNE AU MOINS

Evans ferme la, tu me donne mal à la tête Grogna Sirius en replaçant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie

Mais … La salle … dit Lily en voyant le calme de ses amies

On rangera après Lily Dit Franck en resserrant ses bras auteur de la taille de sa copine

Tout ça à cause d'une fichu fête que Potter a organisé, elle souffla encore une fois en regardant ses amis totalement endormie puis d'un coup elle se dirigea vers Potter pour lui crier dessus sans doute, elle croisa les bras face à lui mais ne cria pas, lui il était profondément endormie, finalement elle retira juste ses lunettes puis les posa a cote de lui puis jeta la cigarette qui était dans la main droite.

Lily viens L'appela Alice à moitié endormie

Lily se retourna vers son ami et la vit tapoter l'épaule de Franck, elle souffla d'abord puis elle marcha vers lui pour enfin s'assoir à ses coté et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune Londubat et de tomber dans un profond sommeil en s'imaginant demain matin en train d'étrangler Potter ce qui pour effet de lui arracher un sourire mais elle n'oublia pas pour autant tout ce désordre et elle pria pour que personne appart eux ne voit ça demain.

 _NDA_ : _Alooors ce chapitre? Je sais il est court mais bon j'essaie de faire de mon mieux, il est actuellement 00:51 et je suis au bord du suicide parce que je n'arrive même pas à écrire un mot sans en supprimer une centaine. Je m'égare oui je sais à la prochaine!_


End file.
